


禁地（ABO）（R）

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	禁地（ABO）（R）

【禁地】

 

0.

 

「

 

领带与烟酒

 

绅士与野兽

 

开天辟地 荡着暴烈而撩拨的旖旎

 

灵魂闻着了自己 于禁地

 

吸你

 

」

 

1.

 

樱井翔能稳稳当当坐在如今这个位置，绝非没有理由。

 

干净而笔挺的西装勾勒着严格锻炼出的完美身材，袖口和领口的纽扣永远扣得妥当，领带被精致的领带夹夹得顺直，指甲是精心修剪过的弧，价格不菲的皮鞋上永远带着刚好的亮光。

 

身上不带任何普通alpha会有的冲动莽撞，只克制着，妥帖着。游走在上流酒会，当周围一众alpha被蓄谋放在现场的omega所散发的信息素撩拨的心猿意马导致糗态百出的时候，他只挑了眉，抿了一口杯里还冰的酒。

 

就站在会场，有了俯瞰众生的姿态。

 

克制，来自生理，他的办公桌抽屉里永远放着alpha专用的抑制剂，以供需要时随时取用。毕竟常和人打交道总要防着暗算，也用来褪去所有无益于工作的旖旎心思。同时来自精神，他把时间规划得入分入秒，对工作一丝不苟，苛至厘毫。

 

总带着最亲和的笑，却锐利得能在最刚好的时候，给对手捅出致命的刀。

 

他，此刻，端坐着，在社长办公室的桌前。

 

在神坛上。

 

2.

 

公司里的灯接连熄灭，只剩二宫和也头顶那盏，和樱井办公室里常是彻夜不灭的灯。

 

作为樱井最信任的出色部下，二宫理所应当地和樱井分担着部分高层的，机密的事务，在公司里其他人都下班之后，进行着最关键的操作。

 

变故，也就在静谧里悄然发生。

 

二宫突然感到身体里涌起一阵燥热，从深处一点一点地烧起来，他手腕一抖，敲着键盘的指尖就不受控制地打错了字。

 

意料之外的发情。本不该是今天。

 

但好在程度尚浅，情热还处在并不烧灼的范围，手头的任务也接近尾声。二宫以最快速度保存文件，支撑起身体，整理好东西，敲开了樱井办公室的门。

 

来得及。二宫的家就在公司附近，按道理，还撑得到家。

 

“打扰了，樱井社长。我……身体不太舒服，今天可不可以……先回去？”

 

二宫站在门口拼命压抑着嗓音里的干涸沙哑，平稳语气说道。

 

“嗯？”

 

樱井闻言，从办公桌前抬起头。

 

但比起视觉刺激先到来的，是另外的某种刺激，还未等樱井的视线落在二宫身上，空气中极其细微的信息素味道就让樱井霎时呼吸一紧。

 

玫瑰花香，绝不是香水。因为樱井分明感觉到了，自己从最深的地方翻涌而起的某种冲动。

 

但他毕竟是樱井翔。

 

收起视线中不属于冷静克制的部分，抬眼正视已经微微泛着粉红的二宫，眼里是一板一眼苛于工作的冷，话音是礼貌与疏离拿捏得正好的柔。

 

“辛苦了，那工作先放一放，回去好好休息吧。”

 

二宫对上那样不带任何私欲的双眼，想着果然，这才是他一直默默仰望，只敢偶尔在意乱情迷时当做遥远的痴念，而不敢轻慢的用「喜欢」这样的词汇来玷污的樱井翔。

 

樱井在和二宫说完话后，又低下头，忙于事务。

 

但从樱井的办公桌方向传来的丝缕木质香气，隐约昭示着，那个端正地穿着黑色西装的人，此刻似乎并不像看起来那么不为所动。

 

至少二宫的身体是这么感知到的。

 

和想象中一样气味清冷干净的信息素朝他飘过来的时候，二宫体内的热不受控制地又升了几分，呼吸开始烧灼，腿颤抖着，伸手扶住了门框才让自己没有软着身子滑下。

 

是alpha的信息素，代表侵略和欲望的信息素，樱井翔的信息素。

 

发情期的omega二宫，没理由抵抗得了。

 

3.

 

握着钢笔的手一停，白纸上就出现了一个破坏和谐的巨大墨点。

 

樱井没想到自己的身体会对二宫的信息素有如此剧烈的反应，二宫方才的状态表明这显然只是一次略显普通的，还并不怎么强烈的发情，甚至仅仅是刚才那种程度的信息素散发，很多alpha都未必感知得到。

 

但那点极其细微的玫瑰花香已让樱井的身体不受控制地产生欲望，又不受控制地泄露了信息素出来。

 

抑制剂，樱井想，自己的抽屉里有抑制剂，现在注射还来得及。

 

——抑制剂。

 

常言道物极必反。很久之前，樱井就被医生警告习惯性使用alpha专用抑制剂有可能会产生副作用，但毕竟只是「可能」，那时樱井也并未上心。

 

此刻，樱井身上对发情期omega信息素的反常敏感，是副作用无疑了。

 

偏偏是现在，偏偏是对他。

 

脑海中胡思乱想着，感官被二宫的信息素刺激着，就又有木质香气不受控制地散了出来。樱井一抬头，发现二宫被樱井的信息素撩拨得脸颊已是发红，眉头开始皱了起来，眼里蒙上了雾，小声喘息着，绵软地靠着门框，双腿都在打颤。

 

虽说对身体不好，但自己还可以再度注射抑制剂，来抵抗这一次对二宫的这些本不该产生的反应。那二宫呢？此刻他的情况已经不比刚才，这样的一副发情模样走在大街上，只会引来危险。

 

是自己害的。

 

歉意让樱井心里一软。

 

但眼前是二宫发情的迷乱样子，二宫浅灰色的西装把整个人衬得柔软，玫瑰花香所暗示的红又和这灰无比相称，显出魅惑，而又不卖弄。那白嫩好看的脸写满欲望，空气里还飘散着诱人的玫瑰香，一切都在抓挠着樱井在副作用之下异常敏感的神经，心软了，身体的某处却在不断地充血发硬。

 

樱井的呼吸开始发沉发热，下身绷得他头皮发麻，他从未感觉领口的纽扣压得如此之紧。

 

他看向别处避开画面，却避不开两人信息素的交叠，更避不开涌进耳朵的，二宫带着喘息的声音——

 

“……嗯……樱井社长……是alpha吗？”

 

4.

 

明知故问。

 

却问得极妙。

 

问题的答案毫无悬念是肯定的，但一旦樱井开口对着二宫肯定了自己的alpha身份，就暗含了，他正向发情的omega发表着占有宣言。樱井，作为一个alpha，将要占有他，也就承认了自己身上属于alpha本能的部分——欲望、冲动与侵略。

 

这就与其他alpha沦为同样。而这，也正是樱井所最为不齿的。

 

“嗯。”

 

樱井还是从喉咙里滚动出一个无比低沉的音，算是做了肯定，他不能否认客观事实。

 

“但我也是你的上司。”

 

紧接着，从欲望中抽离出一点冷，他提醒着二宫，也警示着自己。

 

二宫也明白樱井是不会下半身思考就乘人之危的，二宫只是被发情蚕食了理智，不小心透露了一点渺茫的贪念，贪念被樱井的话语所熄灭，他并不意外。

 

警示对樱井也很有效果，他的精神立刻从与本能对抗的状态跳出，而回归了精英的逻辑。他的呼吸略微平复了一些，伸手拿起了桌上的电话。

 

“二宫桑，请忍耐一下，我这就打电话让秘书买些抑制剂送来，很快就到。”

 

凭借身居高位的掌控欲驱使下的对每位社员的了解，樱井知道，二宫没有自己的alpha。

 

“不……不用了……樱井社长……”

 

二宫已经被发情热烧得呼吸凌乱，他用尽全身的力气蹲下身，捡起了不知什么时候从发颤的手中滑落到地上的包。

 

“我包里……还有……”

 

作为omega却仍能身居要职的二宫不可能是对自己的特殊时期毫无准备，他的包里也备着抑制剂以备不时之需。本来没必要用的，但意料之外的alpha信息素的调动，让他的发情程度在此刻完全超乎了控制。

 

“樱井社长……帮我拿出来……”

 

二宫颤抖的指尖已经无法稳稳捏住包的拉链，只好跌跌撞撞地朝樱井走来，求助樱井。

 

突然的靠近让空气飘散的信息素瞬间激荡起了剧烈的波纹，樱井瞬间感觉那玫瑰的香气直扑向自己，捏紧了自己的神经。下身的勃起变得程度更甚，他的呼吸一瞬失去节奏，在自己意识到自己身体的动作之前，就猛然站起，把走近的二宫拉过来，用力压到了办公桌上。

 

二宫坐在樱井的桌沿，湿漉着疑惑的上目线看着突然动作的樱井。樱井压上来后，却如被定住了一般，双手虽然在二宫的身体两侧，却紧紧地捏着桌子，不去触碰二宫的身体分毫。

 

樱井的呼吸灼热且沉重，隔着不近不远的距离一下一下喷上二宫的侧脸和脖颈，二宫耳旁还不时响起吞咽口水的声音，或是喉结滚动而溢出的低吼。樱井的信息素正在逐渐更加强烈地涌向自己，而这一切，对发情中的二宫来说简直是折磨。樱井也并不好受，玫瑰香气近在咫尺的诱惑力让他几乎要发狂，眼前人裸露的肌肤蒸腾着粉红的欲望而显得可口无比。他支撑在桌子上的手臂不住地颤抖着，汗水从额头不断地下滑，他的眼眶已经发红，下半身的硬挺被西装裤的紧绷压得隐隐疼痛。

 

甜美，但一切甜美都是禁忌。

 

——二宫和也的抑制剂在包里，你的在抽屉，还来得及，停下，在这里，趁一切尚未发生。

 

但樱井突然发现自己快要失去了对身体的控制，只能保持着这样的僵持，而无法起身。倒是二宫终于是耐受不住，挣扎着要脱离，伸手要去捡起掉落在地上的包。

 

“……抑制剂……嗯……”

 

这是二宫残存的理智给他留下的最后念头。

 

但二宫的剧烈扭动，直接把空气搅得混乱，让两人的信息素猛然对撞。樱井绷紧全部神经才架设起的稳定局面被突然打破，让樱井差点方寸尽失。

 

“别动。”

 

樱井的喉咙里突然发出了低沉的，带着野兽般凶猛的声音。这是樱井第一次不是用话语逻辑或职场地位，而纯粹用alpha的威严对另一个人发出命令。

 

命令发出的一瞬，就代表着，已有什么冲破缰绳。

 

二宫被这命令震得呼吸一滞，也停了挣扎，但alpha的威严所带来的冲击力却唤起了身体里更为本能的渴求，每个omega的身体都在等待着被alpha无缝隙地填满占有，尤其是正深陷发情的现在。

 

二宫被发情热烧得逐渐睁不开眼，身体开始更加难耐地颤抖，后穴不断涌出的饱含欲望的液体把灰色西装裤洇出一片明显的水迹，甚至已经打湿了樱井的办公桌。他拼尽全力也无法支撑开始软得坐不住的身体，又怕向后倒下会碰倒桌面的东西，只能伸出双手，缠上樱井的脖子。

 

“唔嗯……樱井社长……好难受……帮我……”

 

触感，真切的热得发烫的触感；声音，带着粘腻喘息的被情欲烧得沙哑的祈求的声音；信息素，发情中的，汹涌地缠绕上自己的玫瑰香信息素。樱井甚至隐隐感觉到二宫正把小腿勾在自己身上磨蹭着自己，一切都在把自己推向危险的边界。

 

理智还在固执坚守着，抗拒着发生，但身体内叫嚣的本能和欲望再加上过量使用抑制剂的副作用让所有克制开始崩解——他灼热着呼吸把二宫打横抱起，快步走向办公室角落里小憩用的床，用力到近乎是粗暴地，把二宫扔到了床上。

 

黑色覆压上来，压上潮红的二宫，信息素迅猛地交织激荡，清冷的木质香气被欲望燃出一场无边的森林大火，而玫瑰是这场火中唯一的幸存。

 

“好热……嗯……想……想要……”

 

信息素交织中，二宫已经软得彻底，意识也几乎要被情热抽空。樱井一只手在二宫耳旁的床上支撑着，另一只手急躁地咔啦咔啦两下解开皮带，早已被压抑得发疼得巨兽就猛地跳出。

 

裤子的压迫消失，但体内的燥热却丝毫没有缓解，何况眼前的诱人omega二宫还在不停喘息着发出祈求。樱井趴伏下身体，一边撕扯开二宫的西装，纽扣崩了一地，一边疯狂啃咬着二宫逐渐裸露出的白嫩肌肤，从脖子，到锁骨，到胸前，再到早已硬挺的乳头，快感随着接触在每一处升腾，二宫颤抖着，不断发出动听的叫声。

 

樱井埋着头猛烈地舔舐，吸吮，发出情色的啧啧声响。二宫甚至感觉在樱井的吮吸里自己能分泌出乳汁来，就不受控制地挺起胸，迎合着樱井，以更深的满足。但二宫自然没有分泌出乳汁，不断分泌的，只有后穴情动的爱液。

 

“樱井社长……翔君……后面……嗯啊……”

 

不够，远远不够，想要被填满，被狠狠贯穿。发情中的omega的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着同样的欲求。

 

被囚禁过久的猛兽一旦冲破牢笼就会展现出可怕的暴戾和凶狠，此刻樱井的身上就只剩下一个alpha疯狂的本能，他甚至没有多余的耐心再做扩张，就架起二宫的双腿，直接把硕大顶入深处。跳过缠绵且省略试探，只剩下狂风骤雨的抽插，汹涌袭来的快感让二宫已然意识混乱，大张着嘴喘息，津液胡乱地从嘴角流下。

 

“哈啊……太快了……嗯……”

 

禁不住快意的猛烈，二宫很快就颤抖着射满了自己的小腹。

 

但樱井丝毫没有给他高潮过后喘息的机会，他此刻作为alpha只是欲望的低微奴隶，却同时也是能任意支配身下omega的至高无上的主人，为主为奴的失控与错乱感让他只把一切发泄在身下，他握着二宫的腰居高临下地俯视着二宫，紧皱着眉头，低吼着，冲撞着，把已经恍惚的二宫又一次送上了高潮。

 

情热依旧无边，两个人都是如此。樱井继续疯狂地不断把自己送入二宫体内，摩擦着二宫的腺点让二宫抽搐着弓起身子，然后，对着生殖道口猛地一顶，直接进入了二宫体内最深最美妙的禁地。

 

“哈啊……嗯……”

 

他干进了二宫的生殖腔，尖锐的快感立刻让二宫高叫出声，作为omega最隐秘的地方被闯入的陌生感裹挟着被樱井翔占有的满足，二宫忘我地紧紧缠着樱井的身体吞吐着樱井，在樱井毫不留情地对生殖腔的侵犯下，失禁般射出稀液。

 

生殖腔，那里有着任何一个alpha从出生就在渴望的紧致和温度，樱井被吸吮得粗喘都更重了几分，每一下都带来深入骨髓的极端快感。樱井感到自己快要高潮了，却咬着牙退出了禁地，俯下身舔舐了几下二宫那鼓起的腺体，一边继续着对后穴的抽插，一边咬上去，注入信息素做了临时标记，让他能够挨过这次的发情期。

 

甘甜的玫瑰香里骤然裹挟了温润的木质香气，被樱井的信息素充斥的感觉让二宫前所未有地踏实。二宫此时已经无心考虑为何樱井没有射到他的生殖腔做永久标记，仅仅是这样的程度占有，已经足够让他满足。

 

——因为樱井翔毕竟是樱井翔。

 

在疯狂的情欲里残存的星点理智告诉樱井，他不能就这么不明不白地标记二宫。

 

头脑内一半是猛兽最后的失控，一半却回归了他一贯的克制，他强忍着，不在深处成结。他在失控与克制的交叠中做了最后的冲撞，在二宫快要发不出声音的哭喘里，射在了二宫的生殖腔外。

 

5.

 

夜已很深，二宫的发情热几乎褪尽。空气中暧昧交缠着两人的信息素，还带有些许体液的腥。

 

二宫在交合后的极度疲惫里似乎睡了过去，此刻迷迷糊糊地睁眼，看到身上正盖着樱井的黑色西装上衣，樱井换了一身新的西装，正坐在办公桌前继续着工作。

 

“樱井社长……？”

 

二宫开口，过度喊叫带来的沙哑让他怀疑那声音是不是发出于自己。

 

“醒了啊。”

 

樱井的话音又恢复了一贯的平稳。他没看二宫，径自走向办公室的柜子，翻出了另一套备用西装。

 

“这套可能……有点大。”

 

樱井隔空朝二宫比量了一下，走向床边。

 

二宫艰难地从床上撑起疲软的身子，却没接过樱井手中的西装，而是两手圈住了樱井的脖子，朝樱井双唇落下一吻。

 

或许是出自omega对alpha本能的依赖，也或许，是出于别什么。

 

他们一夜缠绵，却只用下身交流欲望，而从没有过更加直接地，用嘴唇交流情感。

 

吻不深，只几秒就分离，但樱井却被迫与二宫对上视线，看到那双浅色眼睛里的深情，二宫沙哑着，却也坚定着，说。

 

“可以做我的alpha吗？樱井社长。”

 

樱井的眼光里闪过什么，却转瞬被冷静平复。他想起一直以来和自己默契共事的二宫，克制如樱井从未用任何含情欲的眼光看待他，即使他分明地感觉到了这个人有多么的可爱。

 

也仅是「可爱地存在着」而已。

 

但现在不同了。他只呼吸着这个人和自己的相融合的信息素，心里就没来由地起了波澜。他想占有那份可爱，想让那「存在」成为自己的专属——

 

樱井闭上眼，回了二宫一个轻吻，“那下次？”

 

语气浅浅，却隐隐带了温柔。

 

“嗯？下次？”

 

“标记。”

 

他在二宫耳边，把那个词说得举重若轻，平和得像在陈述着公司的财务数据。但二宫却感受到了那个词里无限的，旖旎的真挚的，意义。

 

“嗯。”

 

二宫点了头，脸颊微红。

 

然后二宫带着笑意昂起脸，软软地伸开了白嫩的胳膊，樱井还面带疑惑，二宫就闪着狡黠地开了口。

 

“帮我穿衣服。”

 

樱井看着这人绵软的样子，想着是自己昨夜折腾的后果，自知理亏。

 

他无法反驳，就只能在二宫带着点骄傲的注视下照做，像照顾耍赖的小孩子一样，给二宫穿起了上衣。

 

可是，不知为什么。

 

樱井身为alpha，被这个omega指示着、为他服务的感觉，竟然意外地，也不错。

 

6.

 

樱井依旧平稳着，克制着。衬衫依旧没有褶皱，情绪依旧不带波澜。把所有工作处理得滴水不漏，游刃有余。

 

但他发现，自己好像不再需要抑制剂了。

 

他能够把身体里所有狂野的，深情的，迷乱的，冲动的，全都宣泄在那一个人身上，只在与那一个人的欢爱里，浮沉忘我。

 

其他时刻，依旧是神。

 

光芒万丈地，在他的神坛之上。

 

但只为那一个人，甘愿沦为欲望的奴隶，甘愿落入俗尘中。

 

——只为那一双明亮的茶色眼睛。

 

 

 

 

END

 

一条迷你裙


End file.
